Shadow's Adventure! (A Commission Story)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: (A short commission story for n-p-wilde. Thanks for the Ko-Fi my dude!) Where was Shadow going to? What sort of treasure was in his sights? Is there any kind of monster he was going to fight? Tune in this weeks episode of SHADOW'S ADVENTURE!: The animated series (Plays action adventure music to set mood)


A long and treacherous adventure awaited for a lucky adventurer. Deep in the jungle like woods of the Rainforest District was the goal of a lifetime. Right in that wet and soggy and god-awfully muddy area was the tale of a golden box. Only the a diamond encrusted key could open the golden box. What was in the box? Gold of course. Lots of gold. Gold you could make out with since it is so shiny you practically be kissing yourself like in the mirror. Yes I see what you do. Sickos.

Anywho this isn't about just any mammal in Zootopia. This is about the adventurer. The one who is ready to take the gold for good. A rookie ready to become a professional. Shadow Jones! Wait not Jones? The name is just Shadow? Oh ok. Shadow! The silver fox was ready to claim his prize. He had on his black hoodie that had no sleeves. He had with him dark blue jeans to look serious. He even had nothing but his wits to help him survive this big jungle.

He was a good looking fellow as well. Having a silver fur with his muzzle being black furred like a silver foxes. Although the one cool thing about the fur is his paws all to the way up to his elbow were the color purple. Same with his feet like his paws and forearm. The fur on his ears were purple as well. Even the tails tip is purple with red highlight showing on it. The red highlights also show on his black fur/hair. The most noticeable of all was his red eyes and his purple pupils. Oddly enough his paw pads were the same darkish red color as the eyes. Don't worry though, those red eyes are specialty contacts. His eyes are still purple though. The red part is to make him look like a scary mammal.

And he does. Scary good!

Shadow was walking down the parts of the ground that wasn't full of mud and muck after having to pass through so much to get to this treasure. Skeletons and giant birds and even a spider. A level 100 spider. That was tough. He came out without a scratch on his body and fur. He could smell his reward. The smell of the gold that will make him be rich. The gold to have bragging rights. After walking for hours with his feet aching and wanting to rest, the silver fox noticed something shiny in the distance. From close by it was the golden box. A small box made of gold. Golden box.

From there he went over to it where the box was on a picnic table with a random light shining above it. It was making his eyes water. He wiped the tears off with his arm as he walked over to be facing forward towards the box. He could feel the warmness of that box that was showing his reflection.

"Ok Shadow. You got this." The silver fox said to boost his confidence as he had his paws start to slowly move forward. Both side of the box were close to being touched by the paws beans with a drip of sweat starting to drip off of the face of Shadow. His heart was racing and his paws were sweaty. He hoped he wouldn't vomit on his sweater and toss out his mom's spaghetti. Carefully. Carefully and slowly. Boom. He touched the golden box. It was cold to the touch yet satisfying to him.

Gently he picked it up and held it into his arms like it was his newborn. The newborn that was going to be opened up and its inside were going to be gone. Ok that was dark. The point was he was going to get what he wanted. The gold and fame. He could hear the dollar bills 'cha-chinging' right now. Actually Shadow could hear a sound. Loud stomping from afar. He looked left and right and saw nothing but the trees and vines. As he stopped and looked forward he saw the trees starting to move. Then a sound of a loud roar shocked the adventurer fox who could sense something huge was coming. He knew what he had to do. He had to run while screaming in order to escape the big beast.

What was the beast you ask? Well it was a huge 10 foot tall tentacle mon- wait we can't say that? Seriously. Ok then. Shadow was being chased by the dreaded 10 foot tall Skeleton Buffalo. Yes Jerry it is scary. Yes it does have a name. It's Greg.

Greg roared a bone cracking scream as he runs after the silver fox who was running for his life. Shadow was panting heavy from the speed he was going. Super fox speed. He could hear the sounds of the trees breaking and snapping like twigs against the almighty beast. Greg was charging with full force as his boney hands grabbed and broke away the trees that were in his path as the same for shoulder bashing them like a football player.

"Oh crap! OH CRAP!" Shadow swore under his breath as he made a right to try to dodge the monsters with no avail as the beast was still in his sight. Greg roars at the silver fox.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOX! MY MOM GAVE ME THAT AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT!" Greg shouted as he was trying to reach over and grab the fox but failing as Shadow keeps dodging left and right to avoid the grab.

"NO! I NEED IT TO BE FAMOUS!" Shadow looks back and shouts out to the monster before hitting onto a tree so hard that he breaks through it with even Greg being surprised on how the tree is still intact and how the fox isn't hurt yet no splinters on him.

Shadow was close. He was close to the car and was ready to escape with Greg the skeleton buffalo still on his tail. The silver fox could smell the taste of gold and the joy of getting everything he wants. Finally. He could get so much milkshakes with the gold. From there he realized that with the boney beast still on his track the fox could never get in the car quick. So quickly he came with a plan.

A plan so genius that we are not even allowed to show what it does. But this ain't animation, this is a story so we get to tell it so ha. Found the loophole!

Shadow in his quickness pulled out a bunch of coins from one of his pockets of his hoodie. Big quarters that would be enough to get a five dollar footlong. The fox grinned from the shiny big metals in his paws. He turned and with sheer speed he throws the coins at the big thick skull that looked like he had drank so much milk that not even a rocket could take Greg down. Or so he thought.

The coins started to make small cracks and dents on the cheekbones and forehead of Greg as he roared and seemed more angry from the hard metal ruining his perfect bone face. As the coins kept hitting the mark, the metal quarters themselves were almost empty in his palms as he flicked one by one out with his fingers. Only one quarter left. One shot to make it count. In between his breathing he had to take a breath. Shadow got the last chance or come up with the 'Game Over' screen and have to restart back to the checkpoint.

Breath in. Breath out. He used his last metal quarter coin to flick it with his fingers and it was so quick that he would had missed it in the blink of an eye. The silver dash of that coin in a fraction of a second had went right at the cracked tough skull of Greg. Suddenly the skull itself had exploded from the contact of the coin. Exploding the head like confetti but white and sharp as a fang. With in seconds the loud thud was heard and the skeleton beast started to crumple up into being a pile of bones. Ten thousand experience points given to Shadow who cheered with joy as he ran into his stylish purple car and going through the window. He still cheered in victory.

After having to struggle out of the car he shook the glass off of him as if it was snow while looking at the box. It had sweat on it and looked dirty from the trees and mud. Yet it was perfectly ok without a scratch on it. He took a sigh and then looked at it. He wanted to wait to show off his friends but the curiosity was getting to him. Without even hesitating he pulled out the diamond key out of his jeans pocket and slide it into the keyhole. Turn and a loud click was made. The chest itself slightly opened with shiney yellow light showing off.

"Oh my gosh this is it." Shadow sounded thrilled by it. I mean he went through so many monsters and adventures just to get it. It was ready to be opened. With one paw he slowly grabbed the top of the chest and opened it slowly for added dramatic effect.

From there, he got what he wanted. Gold. The gold coins that was in the chest and now right on the palm of his paws. He couldn't believe any of it.

"Holy cow this is sweet. I got it finally." He putted the chest on the top of his car while having hold the gold coin in his fingers. He twirled it around to see the shiny look of it. It looked so good. So edible. He couldn't take it as he torn off the golden wrapper and ate the whole chocolate that was coin shaped. It was milk chocolate! He swallowed the chewed up tasty treat with a smile on his face and his tail wagging.

"Man. They were right. It is sweet to be rich. Rich with chocolate gold!" Shadow took another wrapped off as he started to eat some. He had tons of it in the chest so he wouldn't mind having a couple of bites. He sat on top of the car while he was unwrapping and eating the chocolate while throwing away the wrapper in a recycling bin since it is important to recycle.

So here it was. An adventure was crossed off his list for this month. That is, until in the next couple of months. It always will be a journey for him, and he does it for the thrill of it all. He will keep going until there is no more treasures in the world for him to conquer. When the adventure will end. Yet it will never end for Shadow.

And he will happily enjoy every single second of those future quests. For the sake of a good adventure! Shadow the Adventurer is his name and yes I will call him that since it sounds super cool. Wish my name was Shadow Adventurer. Ugh now it sounds like a kid looking for shadows. Jerry lets change that ok? Thanks. Now I need a coffee. Or a latte. Or both.


End file.
